


Glitter And Gold

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzannah shows off Golden art.





	Glitter And Gold

The gold weighs heavy in her hands even as she is careful to show it to the cameras, holding it just long enough to finish filming before setting it down again, shaking the feeling back into her hands. She almost prefers when the gold is flimsy, or at least small… all the same the chance to admire it here, at Hampton Court, is something she had never thought she could do. 

The cameras leave and she is left staring at the many golden objects around her, gold leaf on books, gold painting frames, gold in bars, gold necklaces. She has never been so close to so much gold and she doubts she ever will be again. 

Eventually she packs them away, careful with them. She will leave tonight and have to look back at it only when the show is on tv, and yet, as the last glimmers of gold fade she is left with one last shimmer of gold. The ring she has been given by her husband.


End file.
